Back Home
by ila88
Summary: On their journey to Eire Sinbad discovers a shocking detail about Maeve’s life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehy guys, this is my first fic, so please be kind. Also I'm not English, I'm Italian so blame my teacher for eventual mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 1: _Home_.**

It was a warm and sunny day and the wind was blowing gently, filling the veils of the Nomad.

Her Captain was at the tiller enjoying the weather and letting all his worries slip away; the voyage ahead was a long one but he didn't mind. He had decided to do it after overhearing a conversation between Maeve and her brother.

He clearly remembered that day:

FLASHBACK

_Sinbad and Maeve were talking at the railing of the ship._

"…_really" he was saying "when I saw a man standing completely naked where Dermott (the hawk) had been just few moments before, I didn't understand that you must have done it until he began jumping around screaming I'm back, she did it, she did it! ". The sorceress smiled playfully, answering: "well Captain we all know that sometimes your sword is faster than your brain". He frowned and she giggled at his face._

"_so you think it's funny, do you?" he asked smiling. _

"_Mmh… maybe just a little!" she smiled back._

"_harpy"_

"_git"_

"_WITCH!"_

"_PIRATE!"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Are too"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Are too"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Are too"_

"_Excuse me" a voice interrupted them. They turned and saw a smirking Dermott. "I'm sorry to disturb you children but I think your brother's looking for you, sailor!"._

"_Uhm, I got it Derm, I'm going!" replied Sinbad; then he turned to Maeve smiling wickedly "We'll finish this later". She hit him playfully on the shoulder as he walked away._

_Sinbad didn't go far though, so he perfectly heard the twins' conversation._

"_You know Eve I wonder when the two of you'll admit it"._

"_Admit what?". _

"_What? That you love each other, silly. Honestly, little sister, you can be so naïve sometimes" replied Dermott laughing. At this Sinbad blushed slightly._

"_Oh get real Derm" said Maeve turning so he couldn't see her red cheeks. He seemed to know though (after all they were twins!) and began to laugh even more._

"_Oh, honestly…" she said facing her brother again. Seeing his expression made her too chuckle._

_A few moments of silence passed between them, until Dermott seemed to remember something:_

"_You know I had a dream last night!" he said suddenly smiling sadly and looking at the see._

_She leaned on the railing, her back at the water, eyeing him curiously. "What was it about?"._

_He looked at her for a moment than turning his eyes away again he whispered "Home!"._

_Sinbad, who had been not too far away, heard this and became very interested in the conversation; he didn't know much about their past. _

"_Home?" Maeve asked now confused._

"_Yes, well… I often dream about… home. I mean mother, father, Uncle David…I really miss them. Don't get me wrong, I love the life here on the Nomad, but, well… don't you ever think that it would be wonderful…at least for a little while…"._

"_I know exactly what you mean!" she suddenly whispered. "I think about our family every minute of every day!" Sinbad's eyes widened in worry. She missed home! Well, it was normal, wasn't it? But what if she wanted to leave? What if she was going to leave him AGAIN! No, he couldn't live without her._

_She couldn't go away! But thinking about it, Maeve and Dermott had the right to see their family again after all the time and all the pain._

_END FLASHBACK._

And that was how he had the idea.

The Caliph had ordered them to bring an important cargo to Morocco; from there to Eire it was a two weeks voyage. So once done with their job he would send a message to Omar, saying that he and his crew were going to take…shall we say, a period of rest.

Sinbad had decided to take Maeve and Dermott home.

The most wonderful moment had been when he told them and all the crew. While Derm had only given him a tight hug and a sincere "thank you!", Maeve had literary jumped on him, kissing the hell out of him. After recovering from this he had asked his brother and friends what they thought about his idea and they were, indeed, positive.

So here they were. A few days away from Galway, the shire in which Dermott and Maeve were borne and grown.

**Here is the first chap! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation…. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

**CHAPTER 2Maeve's slave.**

"Ahhh..." Doubar sighed wickedly approaching his little brother at the tiller.

"What was that for?" Sinbad asked chuckling.

"Ahhh…" Doubar only repeated smiling while Firouz, Bryn and Rongar came near them, visibly fighting to control their laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" the captain asked watching them suspicious.

"Oh, _Sinbad_" Bryn said changing a bit her tone of voice, trying to imitate Maeve's slight Irish accent and turning toward Firouz instead of the sailor "you are so sweet. Oh…. Thank you so much for doing this!". Then she pretended to kiss the inventor that made an enraptured expression quite like Sinbad's after Maeve had kissed him.

Seeing their Captain blushing caused the four of them to start laughing so much that all the sailors of the Nomad were now watching them amused.

"Ah, ah, ah" replied sarcastic the embarrassed young man "you're very funny, guys!".

Suddenly Bryn turned again to Firouz and said "_Sinbad, _would you please bring me the moon?". Still laughing like a madman the scientist started jumping in the air pretending to try catch the moon, "Yes, _Maeve_, anything for you". Doubar was now rolling on the floor.

"Ah, and _Sinbad_" Bryn continued "would you please throw yourself off the ship for me?".

"But of course _Maeve_. Anything for you!" Firouz replied before collapsing on the floor laughing uncontrollably, tears in his eyes.

Sinbad's face was now scarlet red. "Stop now! Or I swear I'll make you all walk the plank!". Slowly they began to calm down, still chuckling a little though.

"Oh little brother I've never seen you redder than now" the big man was still grinning wildly.

"Doubar I want you all to stop now! You had your fun!" replied the captain trying to sound somehow angry or commanding. He didn't like in the last bit having all his crew making fun of him. "Now" he added again "would you please turn to your own jobs? We still have a long voyage ahead".

"Sorry my friend" said the inventor patting his shoulder, "we didn't mean to make you angry. It's just that… well, you have to admit it".

"Admit what?"

"Oh come on" began Bryn smiling "Maeve asks, you obey!". Rongar nodded vigorously.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"We're trying to say little brother that you're Maeve's slave" Doubar smirked "Don't get us wrong, Sinbad, we're happy that the Lass and Dermott are going to see their family again, but your decision proves once again that one kiss or a smile from her is enough for you to lose your mind. Ah, great thing love, isn't it?".

Sinbad sighed in understanding. "Oh, please guys, not again. How many times do I have to tell you that she's only a dear friend to me? I would've done this for each and everyone of you and then…"

He was suddenly interrupted. "Sinbad"

They all turned to see the beautiful redheaded sorceress standing behind them.

"What's going on here?" she asked smiling. "Anyway sorry for the intrusion but I really need to talk to you for a moment"

"Of course Maeve, I'm coming." He quickly replied smiling foolishly. "Oh, Big Brother, could you please take the tiller?". Without waiting for his brother to reply, he left them following the Irish woman downstairs. But before going down he was perfectly able to hear Doubar whispering, "Ah, great thing love, isn't it?" and all the others bursting into laughter.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine

**Note**: I wanted to say thank you to dshortklutz! Your reviews are so kind.

**CHAPTER 3: Revelations.**

The Captain and his beloved sorceress were now in her cabin.

"You're a little flushed, are you ok?" she asked concerned brushing away a lock of silken brown hair from his blue eyes.

"Oh, yes. Just remind me to throw our _so called_ friends into the sea" he replied.

"And why exactly would you do such a thing?" she enquires smiling. God, how he loved that smile.

He grinned and replied "Let's leave it be! What did you want to talk to me about?"

She bit lightly on her lower lip, drawing inevitably Sinbad's attention on it, before saying "Well, you see, I just wanted to tell you that…uhm…well…".

Her uneasiness made him become worried.

"Ehi, is everything okay? You can tell me anything, you know that…" he paused a moment to stroke her cheek gently, "what's bothering you?".

She leaned into his loving touch and closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that. But it was time for him to know. She and her brother had talked about it and, although he had asked to be with her, she had decided to do this alone. Sinbad would understand… she hoped…

She reopened her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, silently loving the way he was watching her. So sweet and caring. She was tempted to kiss him but she was aware that it wasn't the moment for these thoughts.

"I'm fine" she smiled trying to calm him down "But maybe you should sit down!"

"Maeve, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

They sit on her bed and she took his hands in hers.

"You see, Sinbad, there's something I never told you about… well about me, me and Derm".

He stared at her confused, squeezing her hands to encourage her "Tell me!".

"Well…you're going to be mad at me". He breathed out slowly and almost smirked "Mad at you? Well, nothing out of the ordinary, then", but seeing that she still seemed undecided, he added, "do I have to torture you to make you talk?". She smiled at him for a moment then gathering all her courage she began to talk: "Shortly after we met you asked me about my family… remember?".

He nodded "Yes, you told me that your father is a farmer and that you've grown up in the shire of Galway". She began to chew on her lower lip again, showing her awkwardness.

"At that time I had just met you and I didn't trust you completely yet so well… I…I mean I…".

He raised an eyebrow "You what?".

"Oh hell, okay, I LIED TO YOU!" she practically screamed then sighed loudly.

He stared at her not understanding "You _lied_ to me?". She nodded and looked at him seriously: "I'm sorry if I did but I just couldn't tell you the truth.".

"The truth?" he realised that he had to seem kind of stupid repeating her words but he couldn't help it, he was puzzled by what she was saying.

"Yes, Sinbad, the truth…" she took a deep breathe " I am not just Maeve, daughter of a farmer"

"You aren't?" his heart was beating so fast that he feared she could hear it.

"No…" she looked him straight in the eyes "My full name is Maevelyn Elisabeth O'Connor and…. I'm a princess".

SURPRISE! **Please review** or I'm gonna cry! #don't worry, just kidding#


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately not mine!

**CHAPTER 4: _It's still me._**

He was staring at her like she had grown three heads.

"You…" he stuttered "you're a what?" his shocked voice was barely a whisper.

Maeve regretted not accepting Dermott's offer of help "A princess, Sinbad!" she spoke softly chewing on her bottom lip "The King of Eire, well, he's my uncle, my mother's brother!"

The captain had visibly paled.

"Let me get this straight…" he tried to give a sense to her words "the king's your uncle and so you're a princess; that means that Dermott's a price! That means that you… that he…" he was babbling.

"Sinbad" she held his left hand "calm down! You're talking nonsense!"

He abruptly got up angry "THE HELL I AM! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE WOMAN I L... CONSIDER ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAD DECIDED NOT TO SHARE WITH ME SUCH AN IMPORTANT DETAIL ABOUT HERSELF!"

She stood up as well trying to cool him down "Sinbad, this change nothing!" he frowned and she reached out and stroked his cheek gently "It's still me!" she smiled "The same woman that split the mast with a fireball and yells at you when you try giving her orders"

He couldn't help but smile softly at that and started feel sorry for his outburst.

"Maeve" he grasped the hand on his cheek and put it on his chest "I'm sorry, I overreacted! It's just that…why didn't you tell me earlier?" His eyes were filled with hurt and Maeve felt like she could bump her head against the wall. She had never meant to hurt him!

"Listen" she began softly "It's just that I feared that if I had told you, you all would have considered me for _what_ I am and not for _who_ I am!" she turned from him and began pacing the cabin "It was hard enough on this ship being treated respectfully as a woman, figures how it would have been as a princess!"

Sinbad recognised that she had a point here: nobody, him included, would have considered her part of the crew if they had known the truth. Still he couldn't help but feel somehow betrayed.

Maeve, _his_ Maeve was a princess? Well, that certainly explained her fiery and self-governing personality.

Thinking about it there had been some clues: her grace, her determination, her love for books and arts, her will to be respected.

Still this came as a real surprise to him. He was worried things were gonna be different with her now.

She stopped and stared at him with those big hazel eyes, a look so sweet on her face that he felt himself melt in front of her "Can you forgive me for not telling you, captain?" she unconsciously pouted her lips, swollen and red from all her biting on them.

He looked at her: Maeve was standing in front of him looking so damn beautiful and tempting that for a moment all he could think about was throw her on her bed, rip off all her clothes and show her how much she was forgiven.

Get a grip on yourself, man! If she knew what you're thinking about she would surely punch you in the face or even worse, throw you a fireball! his mind was screaming. He shook his head quickly trying to erase for a moment the lustful images conjured and sighed "The guys are gonna have an heart attack when we tell them!"

She laughed and hugged him "I'm really sorry Sinbad!"

He caressed her hair "Don't be!" her sweet scent was killing him, her body was pressed so tightly to his that he could easily feel her luscious curves under his hands.

You're pervert, man! his mind told him Here she is, telling you her hidden secrets and all you can think about is how tight your pants feel right now! You're supposed to be her friend, you idiot….

She interrupted his thoughts asking "Forgiven yet?" and her hot breathe tickled the sensible skin just below his left ear while her hand played with the hair at the nape of his head. The captain gulped as sinful images of them in her bed rose again in his mind "You can bet on it!"

He cursed himself under his breathe. This woman was going to be the death to him…and he liked it!

What do you think guys? Like it? Hate it? Let me know:D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them and I don't make any money off of them CHAPTER 5: _Maeve's story_

To say that the crew was shocked by the news would've been diminutive. They were speechless!

Maeve and Dermott told their friends the truth about their identity during a sort of meeting in the galley, requested by the captain himself.

Doubar dropped the globe of ale he was drinking from, Rongar abruptly stopped sharpening his dirks, and Firouz for once in his life couldn't find a thing to say. Bryn on the other hand was surprised and excited at the same time.

"You!" she almost shouted "I can't believe it! O my… why didn't you tell us earlier! It's wonderful..." she latched herself at Maeve's arm and began questioning "So the King's your uncle? Do you live in his castle or you have your own? Do you wear a crown? How many servants do you..."

"BRYN!" the fiery redhead snapped "calm down girl, one question at time!"

Dermott chuckled and smirked at his sister "Looks like we're the main event of the day, Eve" She glared at him not amused at all. Maeve looked at the others: they were still stunned beyond words, their mouths slightly opened.

"Listen guys" she tried "I understand that this comes as a shock for you but as I already told Sinbad..."

Doubar seemed to walk out from his confused mood and turned to his little brother "you knew?"

Sinbad nodded "She told me this morning" Doubar made an expectant face "And?" he asked.

Sinbad sighed and put his hand on the large man shoulder, squeezing a little "Well, I'll admit that I was stunned and yes a little angry too..." he paused and smiled looking at Maeve who was now seated near her brother "But then I realised that not matter what, she's still my...uhm…I mean, _OUR_ Maeve!" Dermott grinned loudly at Sinbad's quick correction only to receive a punch in the chest by his sister "OUCH! Eve, what did you do that for?" she only glared at him in the way that he knew meant 'Stop it or you'll be sorry'.

"Maeve, dear" the sorceress turned to find Firouz sitting in front of her "why don't you two tell us the story from the beginning?"

The redhead woman looked at her twin for a moment then began speaking again "As you all know Dermott and I are twins. Our mother is the King's younger sister while our father is a very wealthy noble. We grew up in our family's castle, in Galway, with our parents and Uncle David, dad's brother. He never got married and is like a second father to us"

It was Dermott turn to speak "We rarely see the King, only for important events but we frequented a lot his son, our cousin Liam, future king of Eire" he stopped for a moment "When Rumina came to Eire we were almost eighteen years old. There was a huge celebration for Liam's birthday: she and Turok arrived and offered the King a marriage between our cousin and herself. When both our uncle and Liam harshly refused they attacked the palace with their army of skeletons and harpies. I was young and too impulsive so I tried to attack Rumina but she was faster and turned me into a hawk. That's why Maeve left with me and went searching for someone who could help her change me back…she met Dim-Dim and, well, you know the rest"

The crew nodded in understanding.

After a while Doubar broke the uncomfortable silence "So" he began trying to cheer up the mood "finally my little brother is gonna met the family of his future wife! Isn't it wonderful?" everyone, except of course Maeve and Sinbad, started to laugh.

"Doubar..." they both warned at the same time glaring at their friends while blushing a deep red.

"Well" exclaimed Sinbad trying to change the subject "I think we should have a toast for our…_noble_ friends, don't you think?" Doubar laughed "excellent idea, little brother!"

They all took a globe of ale "CHEERS!" and began drinking.

Bryn turned to Dermott smiling and blushing a little "So I gonna meet your family"

"Yes," declared Dermott beaming "our parents, Uncle David, Liam, Maeve's best friend Anna, Duncan…"

Hearing this last name Maeve threw him an alarmed look then she bit her lip and flushed suddenly becoming very interested with her boots. Firouz intervened in the conversation "Who is Duncan?"

Dermott grinned "You should ask my sister!" All the crew turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"Well...he is…I mean we…well…" -You're an idiot, Derm- she telepathically said to him.

Dermott smirked almost evilly and exclaimed "Duncan is Maeve's fiancé!" Sinbad choked on his ale and began coughing so hard that his big brother had to give him three heavy punches on the back to make him breathe again.

Maeve actually wished she had never turned her brother back to human "Why thank you Derm!" she whispered sarcastic.

"No problem little sister!" he replied feigning innocence.

Meanwhile Sinbad almost purple in his face but being able to breathe again, was livid "HE'S YOUR WHAT?" he screamed, his voice rather raspy.

Maeve could feel her blood boiling "What my _beloved_ twin was trying to say is that he _was_ my fiancé! Nearly four years ago!" she was as red as her hair both from anger and embarrassment.

"Really?" the captain asked disbelievingly.

"Really, Sinbad! I broke up with him when I left"

Dermott once again intervened "well technically you just left! You never brok…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yes, Maeve decided. Her brother was going to be returned into a beast very soon!

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

CHAPTER 6: _Discussions _

The moon was high in the sky and no stars were visible that night. The sea was calm and the Nomad glided swiftly through the waves. They were about ten hours away from Galway.

Sinbad was once again alone at the tiller, lost in his thoughts. The last few hours had been the more surprising in his life and he still couldn't believe that all of this was happening.

Recovered from the shock of finding out about Maeve ad Dermott's identity he had been hit straight in the chest from the news of this Duncan-guy.

Maeve had assured him that it was over between them but still he could help feeling jealous.

"Little brother!" Sinbad snapped from his contemplations at the sound of Doubar's voice. The older man walked to him and offered him a smile "is something bothering you?"

"Why big brother, are you a mind-reader?" the captain joked. Doubar giggled.

"Well I guess that this vacation of ours is going to be more interesting than we had initially expected!" Sinbad nodded but didn't reply.

Doubar watched the younger man: he was trying to hide it but he knew that deep down this situation bothered him a little. He could read his little brother too well for his own good!

"Listen, Sinbad" he started "I understand that you're nervous but we all know that the lass loves you so…"

"Doubar, please, not again!" he was not in the mood for his brother's teasing.

"I'm being serious this time" he replied solemnly "You know you love each other deeply even if you are too pride and stubborn to admit it!"

Sinbad sighed and closed his eyes for a moment "I don't know, Doubar, it's just that she's a princess and I'm just a simple sailor…"

"A simple sailor?" the bigger man almost shouted "You are Captain Sinbad, Master of the Seven Seas! Women fall at your feet!" Sinbad laughed shaking his head "Maeve's not like that!"

"Yeah, it's true, she's not like that! She is surely able to recognised a real man who loves her madly from a spoiled little brat!" Doubar said making his brother laugh again.

"Then you really read my mind?" Sinbad grinned and Doubar patted him on the shoulder "This guy, this Duncan, don't worry about him! Off course if you just told the lass that you love her, the problem would be non-existent!"

Sinbad rolled his eyes and changed the subject "Well I think it's your turn at the tiller, big brother. Goodnight!"

Doubar sighed in defeat watching his little brother leaving "Give him a sword and he'll save the world, ask him to confess his feelings to a woman and he'll run like hell!"

In her cabin Maeve was lying awake on her bed, thinking, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said sitting. Bryn poked her head inside "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" the redheaded replied. The brunette walked in, closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair near the desk. "What's up? Couldn't sleep?" Maeve asked gently. Since she had returned from her training with Master Dim-Dim she and Bryn had found in each other a good friend and a confident. They spent many nights talking.

Bryn had actually confessed that she had a great crush on Dermott and Maeve had replied that she thought the feeling was mutual.

"I just wanted to see if you are all right" the petite woman said. Maeve lifted an elegant eyebrow "And why shouldn't I?" Bryn suppressed a giggle "You know, for the Duncan-thing" she couldn't help but smile "I was afraid Sinbad was gonna have an heart attack!"

Maeve blushed a little but laughed nonetheless "Yeah, it was... kind of strange. I mean…telling Sinbad about Duncan.

To me it's like two different worlds crashing together"

Bryn looked at her for a moment then asked "Did you love Duncan?"

Maeve looked back at her and sighed "Yes, a lot!" she smiled "he was my first love! He was so handsome, so sweet yet so strong and brave" she lowered her gaze "I left without a word and he really didn't deserve to be treated that way…but I guess that it doesn't matter anymore. I just hope he isn't too mad at me!"

Bryn stood "But what if…what if he still loves you?" she enquired hesitantly as she took a seat near her friend.

Maeve thought about it for a moment: she had loved Duncan very much. Besides the ones in her family he was the first man she had ever trusted. She had suffered so much when she left him. He had always been there for her: he knew how to make her laugh, how to comfort her and how to handle her fiery temper. They had even…

Bryn couldn't help herself "Did you love him more than you do with Sinbad?"

Maeve raised her head abruptly taken aback by the question.

The brunette felt instantly guilty for her curiosity "I'm sorry!" she said standing and heading for the door "These are no business of mine. We better get some sleep, goodnight Maeve, sweet dreams!" and she left the room.

**Here it is! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Next chap the crew arrives in Eire and we'll meet new characters. **

**Thanks to: dshortklutz, ness345 and liepe for their reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, you all! Sorry, it's been a while but I've been pretty busy! Also school is about to start. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise. **

CHAPTER 7: _Home_

By the time land became visible the sun was already high in the sky.

As the crew got into the longboat Maeve and Dermott were two bundles of nerves: nervous and excited at the same time.

The young man leaned over his sister shoulder "You ready, little sister?" his voice was calm but she knew him too well not to be certain that he was as anxious as she was. She nodded and took his hand squeezing gently.

He smiled "Does this mean you have forgiven me for my big mouth?" A slight smirk appeared on Maeve's face "We'll see about that!" he could only grin softly and kiss her forehead affectionately "Love you, Eve!" he said. She smiled and ruffled Dermott's long red hair "Love you too, you git!"

Once they reached land they took in the scenario. The weather was colder than they were used to but the beauty of the place was simply indescribable: ancient woods surrounded them and the air was fresh and smelled very good.

Sinbad neared the two redheaded "So, which way?" he asked casually.

Maeve raised her chin signalling a direction "That way! The castle is less than an hour's walk from here!" Dermott nodded in approval. They all put on cloaks and started walking.

_Half an hour later_

Maeve inhaled and exhaled slowly for what must have been the millionth time.

Sinbad, who was walking by her side through the woods, fought the urge to smile: it was almost funny seeing the fearless sorceress in such a peculiar state.

"Nervous?" he whispered gently. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him making a face "Nervous you say!" she snapped "I'll have you know, Mister, that I have every right to be nervous: it's been nearly four years since I saw my family and I…" he put a finger on her lips stopping her "Calm down, woman! I was only trying to be gentle!"

Behind them the guys were chuckling silently.

Maeve seemed to sense this and she turned to glare at them, making them turn their heads away instantly. She sighed and turned to the handsome captain "I'm sorry, Sinbad" she started "I guess I am a little jumpy!" he wanted to say that she was more than _a little jumpy_ but had the good sense to restrain himself.

She looked around for a moment "I am just afraid that my parents are gonna be mad at me for being away this long without sending them a word about me or Dermott" he stroked her cheek tenderly and for a moment he seriously wanted to kiss her and hold her tightly to him but fortunately his brain stopped him.

"You were trying to save your brother, Maeve. Not only will they understand but they'll love you more for it, I'm sure of that!" she only smiled at him, a soft look in her eyes "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

He chuckled and leaned into her a little bit more, until their faces were just an inch away "You'd be surprised from the things I can do!"

He was staring at her lips and she couldn't help the shiver that run through her body. They stared at each other for a moment than closed their eyes and moved to close the gap separating them. Their lips barely brushed when…

SWISSSSH

An arrow appeared from nowhere and penetrated into a tree near the couple.

The crew instantly drew their swords, ready for a battle, when a male voice pierced the air "Who are you, strangers? What are you doing in these lands?" the voice had a strong Irish accent and seemed determinate. Dermott and Maeve froze. Before the crew could move they were surrounded by tens of guards.

"This is bad, little brother!" Doubar whispered

Sinbad spoke loudly "My name is Sinbad and this is my crew" he looked at the guards "We come in peace!"

Suddenly a man walked toward the captain. He was very tall and seemed to be pretty strong. He had red hair and beard and green, severe eyes. He looked like he was in his early fifties, he was dressed richly and from what Sinbad could see he was the leader here.

The man stared at the captain diffidently "You are Sinbad? Sinbad the Sailor?" The young man nodded.

The leader lifted his chin "Well, Captain, you still haven't told me why you are in my land and wh.." before he could continue Maeve had stepped between him and Sinbad and, ever so slowly, lowered her hood.

The man paled visibly. Dermott reached his sister and lowered is own hood.

"Hi, Dad!" Maeve commanded his voice not to tremble as she fought not to cry.

Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz, Bryn and Rongar cold only stare, their jaws slightly open, as the severe look on the man's face disappeared and he run to the twins enveloping them in his arms.

**Please review! You'll make me happy….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi you all! I know it's been forever…sorry about that but I was REALLY busy! Hope you like this! **

CHAPTER 8: _Meeting the family_

The happy reunion lasted several minutes during which the trio hugged, cried and talked.

The crew could only watch them, smiling: the twins and their father were talking in Irish, so they couldn't understand what they were saying but from their overjoyed expression it was obvious what was passing through their minds.

Bryn cried a little watching the family as she thought about her own: would they been as happy to see her as Maeve and Dermott's father was right then?

Doubar neared his little brother "Look at them!" he smiled "I'm so happy for Dermott and the Lass" Sinbad could only nod.

Firouz and the others walked to them "They deserved this after all they've been through" the scientist said.

So taken by their discussion, the crew at first didn't notice the trio approaching them. The twins' father moved towards Sinbad "Captain Sinbad" his voice was full of emotion and the young man instinctively could make out a deep gentleness in him "I'm Lord William O'Connor" the crew bowed "Thank you with all my heart for everything you did for my family" and he held out his right hand for Sinbad to shake.

The captain took it without hesitation and restrained himself from wincing at William's VERY strong grip. Damn, this man probably was as strong as Doubar.

"There's no need to thank me, my Lord. Dermott and Maeve are part of my crew and…" he hesitated "I care about them" he looked straight at Maeve "_a lot!_"

Dermott chuckled and his father turned to him lifting an eyebrow questionly.

The redhead man said something in Irish and William laughed a little while Maeve went scarlet and hit her brother brutally in the chest "Shut up, you stupid freak!"

Dermott chocked a little from the blow "It's the truth, dad! They are in love but won't admit it!"

Now it was Sinbad's turn to blush. Firouz, Bryn and Rongar were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing uncontrollably while Doubar simply couldn't help himself.

The embarrassed captain opened his mouth to say something but William was faster as he spoke to his son "Enough of this, you silly brat! Mind your own business! I don't think I've ever seen your sister being so red in all her life!" His stern tone was betrayed by the amused twinkle in his eyes.

He turned once again to the crew "My friends, you are welcomed in my castle. You can stay as long as you wish and please do not hesitate to ask me for anything you may desire 'cause I owe you more than I could ever repay"

The crew smiled accepting William's kind offer and they all headed to the castle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_That evening _

The crew of the Nomad was eating what could have possibly been the best food they had ever tasted: they were in an immense room in the castle, seated around a large rectangular table full of exquisite food.

Maeve and Dermott were seated near William and their mother Ashley. She was indeed a beautiful woman: she was probably in her late forties and she had long, golden red hair and brown hazel eyes that were kind and loving. She seemed to be very graceful and poised yet if you watched closely you could see the spark in her eyes that her daughter possessed. Besides watching her you could perfectly see where Maeve had gotten her curves.

The moment Ashley had seen her son and her daughter walk through the main door of the castle she had run to them, enveloping them in her arms and crying out in happiness.

They were told that 'Uncle David' was out haunting and would have returned the following day.

The twins had introduced their friends to their parents telling the story of their meeting.

Sinbad watched Maeve talking to her mother at the other end of the table: she was dressed in a deep blue dress that arrived to her ankles. It had long and ample sleeves and was cut low, showing a good amount of cleavage. She wore golden earrings and necklace and her hair were up into a ponytail. Sinbad couldn't remember of having seen her more beautiful.

In the meantime Doubar was talking to William "…and so Sinbad beheaded Turok and saved the princess!" he finished beaming proudly. William smiled at the young man "I have to recognise that you are undoubtedly a brave and bright man, Captain Sinbad. But then again it had to be so: your fame precedes you everywhere!"

Sinbad looked at the redheaded man "You're too kind, my Lord. I'm just a simple sailor with a little passion for adventures" The crew and the twins laughed.

Ashley spoke with a soft and gentle voice "Don't be so modest, my dear!" then turning to Doubar "What don't you tell us another of your extraordinary adventures?" The large man grinned quietly "It would be my pleasure, Your Highness! Well, lets see… there are some many of them…"

Dermott smirked and intervened "Why don't you tell them of the Vorgon?" Doubar, Firouz and Rongar shared mischievous looks.

Sinbad blushed terribly while Maeve glared at her twin –I swear I'm going to kill you, brother or not! - she telepathically told him.

"What's a Vorgon?" Ashley asked unknowingly.

"Oh…just an evil monster Sinbad killed, Mom!" Maeve said trying to dismiss the subject. Unfortunately she had no luck because of Doubar "Yes, My Lady! An awful monster" he smirked "but luckily we had our _happy ending_!" Sinbad shot his brother a warning glare.

William furrowed his eyebrows, in the same way his daughter used to do "What do you mean, my friend?"

Doubar was about to open his mouth when Bryn intervened having taken pity of the captain and the sorceress "He just mean that all went well for everyone, isn't it guys?" and she sent them a warning look.

They took the hint and nodded while Maeve and Sinbad relaxed in their seats.

The evening from then on went wonderfully and was full of laughing and stories of the crew's adventures and of the twins' childhood.

When it was almost time for them to retire in their own chambers to sleep Maeve approached Sinbad and leaded him out on a balcony for more privacy.

"So sailor, enjoying yourself?" she asked

He smiled at her "You can bet on it. Your parents are amazing people, Maeve. They've been very kind to us. Also this place is beautiful" he looked at her cooking his head to the side and whispered gently "you're beautiful!"

She blushed and lowered her gaze for a moment. When she lifted her head again she stared into his blue eyes and got lost in them "Thank you, Sinbad. For everything!" and she leaned into him to kiss him.

His right hand went to her face while his left circled her waist; they closed their eyes as they bodies melted together. He could feel her breathe on his lips that were just an inch from hers. He bent forwards to capture them and……

Someone cleared his throat. Maeve jumped away from Sinbad blushing madly "DAD!"

William standed a few feet away from then with a slight smile on his lips "Sorry to interrupt you, honey, but it's late and maybe it's better that you and your…uhm…_friend_ here go to your _own_ chambers to get some rest, don't you think?"

Maeve nodded embarrassed "I think you're right, dad! Goodnight!" and stormed away without another word.

Sinbad tried to run away as well "Well my Lord…I think I…I mean if It's okay with you…'cause I'm really tired…I'll just...go. Goodnight!" and sprinted away.

Being left alone William laughed loudly…things were going to be interesting.

**Please review and if you have any advise or suggestion just let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chap 9, folks. Hope u like it!**

CHAPTER 9: The other man

Morning came and glowing shafts of sunlight penetrated from the window and washed over Sinbad, awakening him.

He stirred languorously into the enormous bed and opened his eyes to find himself into a vast and richly decorated bedroom. He half sat up as the events of the previous day came up to his mind.

He groaned leaning back against his pillows as he remembered Maeve's father walking on them almost kissing.

'Way to go, Sinbad! He found you 'molesting' his daughter in his own house. Quite an impression you made!' his mind reprimanded him. Although he realised that maybe 'molesting' was a bit too much of a word.

He eventually got up, washed, dressed and left his chamber to go looking for the crew.

Sinbad found them and the twins' parents in the gardens, having breakfast under an ample gazebo and chatting amiably.

"Good morning, Captain. I hope you slept well" Ashley greeted him gently. He bowed slightly and kissed her hand "I slept divinely, Your Highness. Thank you again for your hospitality"

He saluted William and the man gave him a knowing look.

The Captain took a seat between Doubar and Firouz as some servants brought him his breakfast. He thanked them and turned to his brother who had his mouth full of food "Where are Maeve and Dermott?"

The big man raised his hand and Sinbad looked in that direction: he saw them near a fountain talking happily with a bronzed haired man. "Who is that man?" asked curious the captain.

"He's David, their uncle" intervened Firouz "he's just returned from hunting. They were very happy to see him"

After a while the twins and the man reached the table and David introduced himself to the crew: he was an attractive man, definitely younger than William. He had sparkling green eyes and seemed to be very friendly.

"So" he said shaking Sinbad's hand "rumours say that you are my little Maeve's new boyfriend" he chuckled at the young man's blushing face.

"Rumours say or Dermott says?" Maeve asked glaring at her brother who was currently talking with Bryn. David just laughed.

They all took a seat and started talking when all of a sudden Ashley had an idea and turned to her husband "What about a party to celebrate our children's return, love?" he seemed pleased with the idea "That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart!" he said squeezing her hand.

Maeve on the other hand wasn't too excited "Oh, really that's not necessary, mum…" but Ashley wasn't having any of it. She said that the king would have been elated to see them again and that He probably wanted to meet Sinbad and the crew and went on with the good motives for half an hour until finally her daughter surrendered "All right, mum. As you wish!" So William and his wife left to arrange things for the party.

From the corner of his eyes Sinbad saw an old servant approaching them "My Lady" she said bowing to Maeve "Sorry to bother you but you may want to know that Lord Evans is just arrived and is asking rather insistently to see you!"

The redheaded sorceress gasped "Duncan is here?" Sinbad's blood froze in his veins as he carefully watched her face: she seemed...happy. "Please Sarah, tell him I'm in the gardens!" the servants bowed once again and walked fast into the house.

The crew looked worried at the captain who was clenching his jaw tightly and unconsciously running his fingers on the hilt of his saber.

Maeve stood and some moments later they all saw him: he was a very handsome man, Sinbad bitterly had to admit. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes were of a light shade of grey and he obviously had a very toned and muscular body. He walked confidently, his gaze directly on Maeve and the captain of the Nomad didn't like in the last bit the way he was looking at _his_ Maeve.

Duncan came near the table, nodded quickly in salutation to Dermott and David, and then focused only on the redhead woman in front of him.

Maeve actually didn't know what to do. What do you say to an amazing man you left without a word?

She smiled a little watching his neutral face for a moment "Duncan! How are you? I'm so happy to…" this was all she managed to say before he grabbed her shoulders fiercely and kissed her passionately.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Doubar had to physically restrain his little brother from getting up and kill the man kissing Maeve.

Everyone was watching with their mouths opened as Maeve finally managed to free herself from Duncan's arms. She was flushed and was breathing hard. God she had almost forgotten what an excellent kisser he was!

"Well" she uttered breathlessly "I guess you missed me!"

Duncan took her hand and spoke for the first time since he had arrived "We need to talk, Maeve. Now!"

David cleared his throat and Maeve became suddenly aware that she had been kissed in front of everyone and from the furious look on Sinbad's face she knew he hadn't appreciate the show.

"Uhm, Duncan these are some friends of mine" she said trying to regain her breathe "They're Doubar, Firouz and Rongar" she stated pointing towards them. The guys nodded at him and he politely returned the gesture. After that Maeve pointed the petite woman seated near Dermott "She's Bryn" and Duncan took the woman's hand and graciously kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, miss!" he told Bryn courteously and she couldn't stop herself from blushing a little.

Then Maeve turned to her captain "And" she hesitated "he's Sinbad!"

The two men looked at each others and from the first sight they both knew they would have been rivals. The hatred suddenly became palpable in the air. Duncan's grey eyes darkened and he glared at the man in front of him. Sinbad, on his part, didn't back down and returned the hostile stare.

"So, I am to assume you are Sinbad the Sailor" Duncan's voice was cold and somewhat disdainful. The other man replied with the same tone "I am!"

Maeve started to feel very uncomfortable from the way the two men were staring at one another: they looked like they were going to jump at each others throats at any moment.

Unexpectedly it was Dermott who intervened to break the tense mood "Well, my friend" he said getting up and placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder "it's been forever. How have you been doing?"

The blonde haired man shifted his gaze from Sinbad to Dermott "Pretty well, Derm. As you may recall life in Galway is pretty peaceful and since you and your sister left it's been rather boring too. I've managed to keep myself occupied though, you know, with my training"

Dermott nodded in understanding and turned to the crew "Duncan's an excellent swordsman. He always managed to beat me when we were children" the redhead man looked at Sinbad "I think he's just as good as you are, sailor!"

Maeve mentally cursed his brother for the millionth time in those days.

"Well" Duncan drawled smirking "then maybe one of these days you can give me a little demonstration of your _great_ skills, Captain!" sarcasm was dripping from his words.

Sinbad clenched his jaw for a moment then spoke with a barely controlled voice "It would be my pleasure!" and if glares could kill the blonde man would have been dead in that precise moment.

Firouz and Rongar were sending worried looks to Doubar who placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder murmuring quietly "Calm down, Sinbad! He's just provoking you!"

In that instant Duncan turned to Maeve "Darling" he said taking her right hand and kissing it gently and making Sinbad's killing instincts rise again "please we need to talk, _alone_!" and she nodded hoping this could lessen the tense mood.

"All right. Let's go inside" she turned to her friends "if you'll excuse us" and she send a desperate glance to Sinbad who was ready to stand and murder someone. This managed to placate him a little and he reluctantly slumped back into his seat.

They all watched as the sorceress and the blonde man walked back into the castle, his hand on the small of her back.

"Sinbad" Bryn tried cautiously when they could no longer see them "You all right?"

He didn't look at her and just got up and headed to the stales "I'm not hungry anymore! I'll just go for a ride!"

The crew sighed and David spoke "I think this vacation of yours isn't going to be that relaxing after all!"

They didn't know yet how much he was right!

**Once again if you have suggestions, advises or even critics don't hesitate to let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ehi, I'm back! How are you? Sorry for the shortness of the chap, next will be longer! Anyway I really hope you like it ;)**

CHAPTER 10: Mine at every cost

Maeve led Duncan into one of the many living rooms inside the castle and they both took a seat, near each other, on a couch.

He was watching her intently almost as he was trying to memorize every little detail of her face.

"So…" she began feeling uncomfortable with the silence but not really knowing what to say. This didn't seem to be a problem for him, though, because he gently took her chin in his left hand and smiled "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

She smiled back, somehow relieved that he wasn't mad at her "Duncan, I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve to be treated that way. It's just that I couldn't…I mean, Dermott is my brother and although sometimes he makes me want to hurt him very badly I still love him beyond words and..."

He hushed her with a finger on her lips "Oh darling, you have nothing to be sorry for! You did what you thought was the right thing to have your brother back and it worked!" he caressed her cheek lovingly "you are an incredible brave and strong woman, Maeve, and I have a high regard for you, you know that!"

She nodded quietly and took his right hand squeezing it "I missed you too!" she whispered to him and he playful smirked at her "Off course you did!"

She pinched him on his forearm "I see you're the same cocky little brat you were when I left!" and he laughed, his face becoming even more handsome than before.

"Yes" he arched a blonde eyebrow "but that's one of the reasons you loved me so much!" he exclaimed proudly making her giggle and rolling her eyes at him.

They stayed several moments in silence, just looking at each other. Then his face became serious again "Maeve" he started "that… sailor" he almost spat out.

She furrowed her eyebrows "You mean Sinbad?" and he unconsciously gritted his teeth at the other man's name. "Yeah!" he said.

"What about him?" she asked carefully, already imagining where this conversation was heading to.

He lowered his head for a moment then looked at her again "What's he to you?" he enquired, a grave look on his face.

She found herself at loss for words "Well, he's my captain" she paused and he gave her an expectant look "And…we're…friends. Yes, we are good friends"

At this he snorted loudly and at her questioning stare he replied "Darling, I think he has a little more than friendship on his mind! But I swear that if that…buccaneer tries anything I'll…"

"Duncan" she warned him with her 'don't-mess-with-me' look "He was always there for me when I needed help. He's a good man and you may not believe me but the two of you have a lot of things in common!"

He growled a little at being compared to Sinbad: he wanted to say that he was a sailor and probably had a woman in every port he went and that he would only use her for his pleasure and throw her away when he'd get tired of her but the blonde man knew better than to argue with his Maeve when she had that resolute look in her eyes.

"Sorry" he said "I didn't mean to upset you, darling. It's just…" he hesitated and sighed then spoke softly "You know that I still love, don't you?" and she inhaled slowly thinking at the kiss he had given her just some minutes earlier "I kind of…figured it out!"

He took her hand and kissed it, knowing how she secretly loved it "Do you?" he asked gently "Do you still love me?"

Maeve closed her eyes: here it was. The question she had feared he would ask her and for which she honestly didn't have an answer. She had loved him so much and she knew that she still did but…what about Sinbad? Did he really was just a friend to her? Did she just love him or was she in love with him?

She opened her eyes and spoke with uncertainness "Duncan" she said cautiously "I care deeply for you, you know that, but it's been so long" she sighed "I think I need some time to understand what's in my heart. Can you give me that?"

He smiled and cupped her cheek "All the time you need, darling" she smiled and he continued "I love you, Maeve. You were and still are the most beautiful thing in my life. I want you to know that I'll fight for having you back with every fibre of me"

The redhead could only nod a little in response and he enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly. She buried her face in his strong chest as one of his hands caressed her long hair tenderly. It was a familiar and comforting feeling for her and her body relaxed.

He kissed the top of her head as his thoughts went to Sinbad 'You will not have her, Captain! I won't let you use her. She deserves so much better. I'm ready to do anything to keep you away from her, anything!'

**Here it is! Today is my birthday so give me a present and review ;) bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi you all! I just wanted to say thank you to ness345 who gave me the idea for part of this chap! Also I wanted to say that I'm going on a short vacation ;) but I promise to update as soon as possible when I'll get back!**

CHAPTER 11: Follow your heart 

Maeve took a seat and watched her reflection in the mirror sighing. She grabbed her brush and started combing her red hair. She had just dismissed her servants that had helped her to get ready for sleep and had prepared her dress for the feast planned from her parents for the following evening.

She thought back at the events of the day: after Duncan had left she had returned to the crew to talk to Sinbad only to find out that he had gone out for a ride. They hadn't seen him all day and she knew this wasn't a good sign: he had to be angry.

She felt confused and she had to admit that it was a new feeling for her: she had always been so sure of herself and her decisions and now she was at a loss of what to do.

A soft hand took the brush gently from her hand.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Ashley asked while reassuming the combing. Maeve nodded quietly watching her mother's reflection in the mirror for a moment before closing her eyes, willing her mind to relax.

The older woman carried on her task. It was an old ritual for the two of them: when Maeve was a child and something was bothering her, Ashley used to go to her daughter's room and started combing her hair while they talked. And reopening her eyes Maeve almost expected to see a child version of herself staring back at her in the mirror.

Ashley spoke again, interrupting the sorceress' thoughts "Your uncle told me that Duncan came to visit you this morning!" she studied her daughter's face closely.

"Yes, he did!" Maeve's voice was soft.

"How did it go?" Ashley continued never stilling her movements.

The younger woman sighed again "He said that he still loves me" a sad smile appeared on her mother's face "and that he wants be back" and Ashley nodded a little "You should have seen it coming, honey! What are you planning to do?"

Maeve shook her head getting up and seating herself on the large bed "I really don't know, mom!" she whispered "I mean, I know that Duncan is a wonderful man and that he would surely make me happy. It's just that..."

Her mother chuckled gently and took a seat next to her "It's just that there is someone else too in your heart now, right?"

Maeve smiled a bit as her mother went on "You know, when Dermott teased you about Sinbad in front of me and your father for the first time I didn't give it much thought. I mean, your brother can be pretty… shall we say _childish_ when he wants to!" they both giggled a little.

"But then" Ashley said "I watched him staring at you and I just knew!" she smiled "the look in his eyes…he was looking at you like you were the most precious thing in this word!" Maeve blushed slightly.

"What do I have to do, mom?" she asked and the woman took her daughter's hands in hers "You have to follow your heart, Maeve. They are two amazing men and they both love you deeply" she smiled warmly "your heart already knows, my dear! All you have to do is listen to it!"

She kissed Maeve's forehead lovingly "Get some sleep, sweetheart! Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you!" and she left the room leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sinbad opened the door of his bedroom and went in.

The chamber was immersed in darkness and only a few rays of moonlight were streaming through the open window, while a gentle breeze teased the net curtains.

He had spent the entire day in a small village not far away from the castle: he needed some time to think.

He laid on the bed sighing softly in contentment at its softness and put a hand on his eyes.

"You know, big brother" he said quietly to the dark around him "it's not very polite to sneak into people's room at this time of the night!"

Doubar chuckled emerging from the shadows and taking a seat in a chair in front of Sinbad.

"We were worried about you, little brother! We haven't seen you all day. You okay?" he asked.

The captain didn't respond immediately and when he did is voice was vacant "I just need some time alone…to calm down!" he removed his hand and lifted himself up a little watching his brother with unreadable eyes.

"Maeve was worried about you too!" Doubar tried and Sinbad looked down.

"Really?" the sailor's voice seemed uninterested but Doubar knew better and replied "When Duncan left she came back. She wanted to talk to you"

Sinbad's eyes stared back again at his brother as he snorted "Probably she wanted to invite me at her and Mister Blondie's wedding!" and he gritted his teeth at the thought, his anger raising.

Something in Doubar snapped and he got up, almost angrily, and walked right in front of the young man, pointing a finger at him in a lecture way "Now, hear me out, you stubborn fool! You can't run away everytime you get pissed off! You're Sinbad the sailor, for goodness' sake! You love her than fight for her, damn it! Stop being such a proud idiot! If you let that spoiled daddy's boy get Maeve without fighting then I swear I'm going to beat you so hard you are never going to stand properly again!"

Sinbad grimaced a little, knowing full well that his big brother never broke his promises. Nonetheless he tried to make him understand "Doubar, I just…"

"NO! No stupid justifications this time, Sinbad" Doubar's voice had never been that firm before "Answer me, little brother, do you love her?"

It was Sinbad's turn to snap "Off course I love her! She's everything to me. I couldn't live without her!" he was almost yelling "Do you have the faintest idea of how I felt watching that bastard kissing her and roaming his filthy hands all over her? Go away was the only way I had not to kill him! And today all I could think about was how he touched her and how he kept calling her darling, I mean…_darling_! My Maeve! How dare that pathetic excuse of a man ever think that he can…."

Doubar just couldn't help himself: he started to laugh uncontrollably, holding his big belly.

Sinbad watched him threateningly "What now?"

The larger man wiped a tear from his left eye and grinned "Nothing, little brother! Just glad you're admitting your feelings at least!" he patted his shoulder "follow your heart, Sinbad! She loves you too. You just have to remind her!" and he left.

Sinbad smiled a little 'Yeah' He though 'she's definitely worth fighting for!"

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm back! I know it's been a while! (Shame on me) but I had this wonderful vacation in Greece and then when I got back I had to study really hard. Hope you'll forgive me:)**

Let me know if you liked this chap … 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and I don't make any money off of them.

CHAPTER 12: I love you 

Maeve inhaled deeply the sweet smell of the white rose in her hand.

There was a huge bush of them in the gardens and Ashley used to spend a lot of time taking good care of them. The servants were picking them to adorn the great hall in the castle where the feast was going to be that evening and the redheaded sorceress had offered her help.

She was holding the delicate flower and she thought about the evening ahead: Duncan would've been there too. She fervently hoped he and Sinbad didn't get into a fight. It would have been terribly awkward for her to choose between the two of them just yet. She needed more time.

"These roses are really beautiful" Maeve jumped out from her contemplations when she heard this voice right behind her. She turned quickly and came face to face with a smiling Sinbad.

"Hi" she said softly at first but then she snapped at him "Didn't anyone ever told you that you don't sneak on people like that, sailor?"

He laughed gently and she raised an elegant eyebrow. He took her right hand and kissed it unaware of the shiver that ran through her when he did.

"Please, accept my most sincere excuses, Your Highness!" and if it wouldn't have been for the playful glint in his eyes she could have believed that he was serious.

Maeve rolled her eyes at him but decide nonetheless to play his game: she put on her most convincing conceited look and spoke with a voice that reminded him a lot of Rumina "No excuses we'll save you, sailor! I'll make you feel my wrath!"

He laughed heartily and she giggled a little: she loved watching him laugh. His eyes sparkled and their colour was just like the one of the sea while those adorable dimples appeared on his face. He seemed so young yet so utterly breathtaking!

He sobered a little "So tell me about this feast" they began to walk through the gardens, the sun shining brightly upon them into the cloudless sky.

She breathed out resignedly "There are going to be a lot of my family's friends. My cousin Liam will come and my best friend Anna will be here too. They are engaged." she looked at him "I really don't think this party was necessary but, you know, my mother can be pretty stubborn when she wants to"

He smirked "Reminds me of another stubborn redhead" and she glared playfully at him and smacked his arm lightly.

They walked in comfortable silence for several minutes, simply taking in the beauty of the colours, the smells and the sounds all around them.

Sinbad was the one who broke the stillness of the moment, feeling the need to explain what was inside of him.

"Maeve" he called her gently and she turned to face him, her eyes two deep pools of brown "I wanted to apologise for yesterday…for the way I left" he gave her a guilty look "Doubar told me you were worried about me"

She nodded slightly "Yeah, well. We hadn't see you all day" she gathered up her courage "Why did you left?" she already knew the answer but she needed to hear him say it.

Sinbad sighed taking her hands in his and said what he probably should have a lot earlier "Because…I just couldn't stand the sight of another man kissing and holding you the way that bas…Duncan was"

She blushed a little "Sinbad..." but he shushed her with a finger on her full lips.

"Please, let me finish!" and at her weak nod he went on "The moment Dermott told us about him I felt this strong feeling of jealousy and yesterday when he arrived and grabbed you like you were his alone I just couldn't bear it: I think I could have killed him if I stayed" she could feel her heart thumping inside her chest in a way she was sure it never had before.

"I…I'm in love with you, Maeve!" he almost whispered and then smiled "I think I've been since the first time I saw you!" Here it was! Finally she knew! Now he could only held his breathe and wait for her reaction.

She felt a warm feeling in her chest: he loved her! She had waited so long to hear him said those words to her and now she was literally speechless. A part of her was crying out in pure joy while another part felt terribly confused.

Several moments passed without her saying anything at all, just staring at him. He feared he had said something wrong "Maeve, you all right?" his blue eyes were filled with concern.

She breathed out slowly and took his face in her hands "Sinbad…I love you too…" he smiled, his heart soaring "…but…" she continued looking at him with sad eyes "I'm not ready to take a decision now!"

He looked puzzled "What do you mean? You just told me…"

"Yes, I know what I told you but it's not easy for me!" at his lifted eyebrow she went on carefully "Duncan said he still loves me and that he wants to have me back!"

Sinbad could feel his anger raising again: he was going to kill that man slowly and painfully!

"Do you love him?" he needed to know.

She sighed "I don't know! I care for him a lot but I'm not sure if it's still love" she turned from him watching the massive stone walls of the castle where she had grown "I know this can seem stupid but I want to be certain of my feelings: I don't want to hurt you or him for that matter. I just need some time to understand!"

She felt strong arms hugging her from behind and closed her eyes as Sinbad kissed her temple softly. She entwined her fingers in his and inhaled his scent deeply.

"I love you and I'll wait for you for as long as you want but please don't ask me to get along with that…that…" he couldn't even find a word to describe the man that could stole his Maeve from him.

She turned to him chuckling "I'm not asking you to!" and she kissed him on his cheek "Thank you!"

And as she left he couldn't help thinking about how much he needed her.

"I will not lose you, Maeve. That's a promise!"

**Suggestions, appraisement or constructive criticism are always welcomed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it, but I don't!

**This is very short but I'll make up to you all! Big kisses…**

CHAPTER 13:Who's the one 

Bryn's cheerful shrieks were seriously getting on Maeve's nerves. She massaged her temples slowly, willing her terrible headache to go away.

"This is just sooo romantic!" the black-haired sorceress sighed dramatically before throwing herself on Maeve's bed.

The princess was currently seated near the fireplace staring silently at the bright flames.

When she had returned from her conversation with Sinbad, the read head had came across the other woman and after a little hesitation she had confided her the captain's admission. Bryn had literary went crazy from happiness hugging her friend tightly and dragging her to her room to talk privately.

"Oh, Maeve, I'm so happy for the two of you! After all this time you finally admitted…" the petite woman stopped speaking as she looked at Maeve. She didn't seem too excited about the situation.

"Maeve" she called her gently "what's the matter?" she got up and took a seat near the Irish sorceress "You should be happy! The most handsome man in this world –well, except your brother, that's it- had just told you he loves you. And you love him back so why that gloomy face?"

Maeve sighed and looked from the weakening fire to Bryn "It's not so easy!"

The other woman furrowed her brows "I don't think I understand what you're saying, honey!"

Maeve got up and began pacing the large room "You see, the truth is I DO love Sinbad" she smiled faintly "Although sometimes he behaves in ways that make me really wish to hex him into oblivion, although he always wants to be right, although he constantly tries to defend me while I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, although there are times when he annoys me so much I'd kill him…well, I just love him! I love him because he's brave, passionate, caring, loyal, noble, strong, funny, loving, smart and let's admit it those eyes of him are just so sensual…"

Bryn giggled "I still don't see what's the problem…"

The redheaded woman buried her face in her hands and whispered "Duncan's the problem!"

The petite sorceress gasped loudly "You mean you…Oh my…you mean you still…"

Maeve sighed and her frustration unconsciously made her summon her powers and light the fire again "Yeah. I still feel something for Duncan. We shared so much in the past, he was my first love! The bond between us is strong" she looked at her friend "I don't even know if it's possible to love two men at the same time!"

Bryn took her hand to comfort her "You think you love them both but it's not like that! If you look into your heart you'll clearly see which of them is the one you want as your lover and which one you care only as a friend!"

She hugged her friend "think, Maeve! Who's the one that makes your heart beat faster with a single look! Who's the one that makes you shiver only with a touch? Which one of them is able to make you laugh or to always found a word to calm and comfort you? Which one of them really knows you and loves you just the way you are?"

Bryn kissed the other woman's cheek "I understand you don't want to hurt them but you have to choose. And unfortunately someone is going to suffer"

Maeve nodded "You're right! Thank you, Bryn, you're a wonderful friend!" and they hugged again.

All of a sudden someone knocked at the door "Come in!" Maeve said.

A very young servant with blondish hair and green eyes walked in "Excuse me, my Ladies! But it's time for you to get ready. Your hosts will arrive shortly…"

The two sorceresses nodded and Bryn left to go get ready herself.

**Next chap: the party…dances, jealousy, fights and most of all, love! Review, guys! **


	14. The Ball part I

**Oh my God, it's been ages since I posted this story…I hope there will still be someone willing to read it. I'm very busy with school, work and everything but I'll do my best to keep posting.  
**

**CHAPTER 14: The Ball (part I)**

Maeve's cheeks hurt from all the fake polite smiling she had being doing.

Being the king's niece meant that all the nobles of Eire wanted to bring her their respect and welcome her back home.

As always Dermott had succeeded to eluded these formalities and was currently dancing with Bryn.

Maeve couldn't help but smile watching her twin and her friend as they swayed slowly to the music, lost in each other eyes.

'Looks like someone is really having a good time' she thought feeling very happy for them.

She turned her gaze to the crew that was talking with her cousin Liam and his wife-to-be Anna: he had short brown hair, green eyes, delicate features and a strong body while she had long curly black hair and pale blue eyes. Her traits were slightly pointed but she still remained a rather good-looking young woman.

The redhead saw that Firouz was speaking rather enthusiastically and from the way Doubar and Rongar were rolling their eyes she understood that he was probably rambling about his latest invention.

She chuckled gently at her friends and shifted her gaze again to Sinbad: he was comfortably seated on soft pillows and was currently staring murderly at Duncan who was, providentially, at the other side of the room.

The two had been glaring at each other since the beginning of the festivities. It was like an unspoken challenge between them: the first to break eye contact was going to be the loser.

Maeve was feeling quite nervous but she trusted the two men not to get into a fight right there in front of everyone.

Someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to find her childhood friend Anna smiling at her "He really is one of the most handsome man I've ever seen!" she said looking at the captain.

Maeve almost snorted: all women seemed to be ready to swoon just looking at him, 'some things never change' she thought.

The black haired young woman smiled "If they keep staring at each other the way they are, they're going to set this place aflame" she laughed softly but Maeve wasn't amused "It's not funny, Anna! It's because of me that all of this is happening"

Sensing Maeve's anguish, Anna sobered instantly, a look of concern on her face "Is there anything I can do for you, dear?"

The redhead sighed "I'm afraid no one can help me right now. It's up to me!"

"But you are a sorceress, Maeve! Couldn't you cast a spell or something that'd help you make the right choice?"

Maeve shook her head firmly "White magic doesn't work this way! I can't use my powers selfishly or for my own advantage. And then again it wouldn't be fair"

Anna nodded slowly "guess you're right!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Little brother?"

"What?" Sinbad didn't take his gaze away from Duncan.

"What exactly are you doing?" Doubar's voice was half serious and half amused.

"Thinking of the proper way to kill Mr Blondie It has to be slow and painful"

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar looked at their captain not entirely sure if consider the situation extremely funny or extremely bad.

"Glaring at him all the evening won't do you any good Sinbad!" Firouz calmly told him and Doubar nodded.

Rongar began saying something through signs and Firouz exclaimed "Rongar is absolutely right, Sinbad. If you really want to get to him why don't you go to your beautiful princess and ask her to dance?"

The captain seemed to think about it for a moment and then he gave Duncan the most evil smirk Doubar had ever seen on his little brother's face and got up.

"You're right, guys!" and then he walked right to Maeve.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Duncan had known something was up the moment Sinbad had smirked at him but when he saw him walk to Maeve he gritted his teeth in anger. He was going to kill that pathetic sailor….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Maeve?"

She turned around to find Sinbad standing right behind her "Hi" she said.

He stared at her: she was beyond being beautiful. She was just ethereal in a long golden dress that hugged her body perfectly: it had a deep split on one side of the gown that showed her long legs and it looked like her breasts were going to pop out of that strict corset at any moment. Her long red hair fell to mid back in soft waves and she wore a necklace with a little rubin.

She was pure sensuality yet she held this aura of elegance and grace.

He found out that he couldn't speak.

"So" she started crossing her arm on her chest "I see you finally got tired of all that glaring stuff!" Oops, she was annoyed.

"He started it!" he snapped "you know I don't back up from challenges!"

She chuckled mockingly "Men! Always so childish!"

"I'm not childish!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

They looked at each other and started laughing. "All right" she said "let's end it here!"

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Sinbad wondered, not for the first time, how she could be so beautiful.

In that precise moment the musicians started a slow melody. He held out a hand to her and whispered "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him for a moment and then took his hand, smiling as he led her to the centre of the hall, where other people were dancing. He sneaked his arms around her waist as hers wrapped loosely around his neck.

They started dancing, their bodies moving together harmoniously, never breaking eye contact.

Both unaware of the furious blonde man that was watching them from a corner.

TBC

**Tell me what you think, it's been so long…**


	15. The Ball part II

**Hi everyone! It's been forever, I know, sorry!!! I have a final test next week (help me!) but after that I'll be able to post more regularly :) This is short but I hope you'll like it, let me know.**

**CHAPTER 15:The Ball (part II)**

_...…"May I have this dance?"...…_

_They started dancing, their bodies moving together harmoniously, never breaking eye contact._

_Both unaware of the furious blonde man that was watching them from a corner._

He swirled her skilfully with graceful moves. She laughed, surprised.

"I never knew you could dance, sailor" Maeve teased.

Sinbad smirked "well, you know, I'm a man with many talents" She rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"You're beautiful tonight, Maeve" he said and she smiled "You're not so bad yourself, captain!"

He smiled back at her and tightened his hold on her a little and smirking at Duncan over Maeve's shoulder.

The blonde glared back nastily but didn't move.

They kept on dancing while the crew stared proudly at them.

"So tell me" Sinbad began looking at Dermott and Bryn that were still lost in their own world "how is it going between the two of them?"

Maeve beamed gleefully "Seems to me that I'll shortly have a sister-in-law, don't you think?" and Sinbad laughed.

"Derm deserves some happiness after everything he has gone through"

Sinbad nodded "Yeah, that's right. And you too, Maeve! You deserve everything good the world can give you"

She stared at him, smiling softly "You think so?"

"I know so! Maeve, you're the brightest woman I've ever met, you are beautiful, strong, generous, loyal and very, very stubborn!" he grinned "Nobody has ever argued with me the way you do. Nobody has ever been able to put me in my place the way you do…I've never feel this way before. I just couldn't live without you!"

She looked at him, at those breathtaking blue eyes of him: he was so handsome. She wondered not for the first time what she would have done without him, without his help, without his comfort, without his love.

She had felt so lonely and lost when she had to left the crew to improve her magical abilities with Master Dim-Dim. She had missed him so much, more than she would have ever believed possible.

He was staring at her with so much love that she suddenly felt her heart beating faster, while Bryn's words echoed in her mind:

'_Think, Maeve! Who's the one that makes your heart beat faster with a single look?'_

The captain lifted his right hand and stroked her cheek gently, lovingly and she couldn't help but shiver.

'_Who's the one that makes you shiver only with a touch?'_

They held each other's stare as he inched closer to her face, their lips an inch away, as a whisper left his mouth…

'_Which one of them really knows you and loves you just the way you are?'_

…"I love you, Maeve!"

And she knew!

"I love you too!" and it was true. She could feel it in her heart and the emotions coming with this recognition were so strong, so overwhelming that she wanted to laugh, to cry out in joy.

She was the one that closed the gap between them and kissed him with a passion that for a moment took him by surprise.

TBC 


	16. Fighting for love

**Here I am! I really hope you'll like this because I rewrite it tens of time. I wanted it to be good and I hope it is. **

**Let me know…**

**CHAPTER 16: Fighting for love**

It was like everything else was fading away.

The music, the bright lights of the great hall they were in, the cheerful and gracious chattering of the noble and prosperous people around them. Everything seemed to vanish.

The only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms, kissing him, her warm body pressed against him.

In that moment there were only the two of them.

He fought the need for air for as long as he could but at last he had to pull back, breathless.

Sinbad gazed down at her, her hazel eyes bright and glowing with joy and her lips red from their kisses.

Maeve smiled softly, looking up at him "Do you want to go out for a walk in the gardens?" and he nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead him outside.

As they left Sinbad turned and saw Doubar, Firouz and Rongar beaming proudly at him.

The fury was eating him inside. His hands were shaking as his grey eyes followed them out.

'This cannot happen!" he thought gritting his teeth 'I'm not going to let it happen. I don't care what I'll have to do but she'll never be his…' And he silently followed them outside.

The stars in the sky were shining that night, the air was warm and filled with the many perfumes of the flowers around them.

Maeve walked closer to her mother's white roses and inhaled their scent deeply, a smile on her face. His hands encircled her slim waist from behind and she turned her head a little to stare at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sinbad's breath tickled her skin and she closed her eyes feeling a sense of peace washing over her, a calm she hadn't felt in ages.

"Yes, I am. I have no doubt left. This is what I want. I want you" he smiled and turned her around to kiss her.

Their lips met again, gently at first then more intensely. When they broke apart he kissed her nose lightly and she chuckled, hugging him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, sorceress!" he teased and winced when she punched his shoulder.

"What a conceited little sailor!" she said "The only reason I stay with you is because you wouldn't last a day without me!"

He laughed "Oh thank you, Your Highness. You're too benevolent!"

"Stop calling me that! It annoys me to no end!"

"I know, that's why I said it!"

She opened her mouth to retort but he was faster and kissed her quickly "I love you!"

"I love you too, even if you don't deserve it!" she smirked at his raised eyebrow.

Sinbad stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes unreadable and a pensive look on his face "What about Mr Blon…I mean Duncan?"

Maeve's smile faded and she sighed sadly "I'll have to talk to him. The last thing I want to do is to hurt him again. I know for a fact that he's not going to take this well. He doesn't give up easily "

He cupped her cheek "Well, he'll have to! Because you're mine!"

"Ooh! Isn't this the most sickening romantic scene I've ever seen in my life?"

The couple turned slowly in the direction of the voice only to find an amused red headed man grinning at them, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sinbad cleared his throat self-consciously, while Maeve simply glared at her brother "What do you want Dermott?"

Her twin smirked "I'm sorry, Eve. I didn't mean to interrupt you" he was barely containing his laughter and she raised an eyebrow at him, a warning that she was losing her patience.

"…however" he continued "Mum sent me to tell you that our presence is required immediately. There is some old, noisy lady that wants to speak with us, welcome us back I think. You know how these people are…"

Maeve rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay, I got it" she turned to her captain "I'll be back soon…I hope" she kissed his cheek then turned and walked to Dermott. He winked knowingly at the sailor before leaving with his sister.

Sinbad shook his head laughing and began strolling around the maze created by the plants. The full moon seemed to make every single element around him glow in a silver light. He sighed, content, as a smile crept up his handsome face. She loved him. Now he had everything he could have ever asked for.

'I'm the luckiest man on this w…'

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by a clapping of hands from his left. The sailor turned only to find Duncan leaning against a tree, a dark look on his face, clapping his hands at him. Sinbad stood silently watching the blonde man. He was a sailor: he could tell whenever there was a big storm approaching and it looked like one was about to burst.

Duncan stopped clapping and glared at him, his grey eyes darkening with hate "Well, I'll say this for you. You're an amazing actor!"

Sinbad stared at him "What do you mean by that?" he was trying his best to keep his control. He didn't think Maeve would appreciate a fight between them during a party in her honor.

Duncan laughed and it was bitter, without real emotions in it apart from pure hatred "I _unintentionally_ overheard you and Maeve talking and I have to say you almost convinced me at one point...but of course I know better than to trust scum like you!"

Sinbad clenched his fists tightly, his anger growing up "listen, I know how you feel and I am sorry that…"

"SHUT UP!" the Irish man yelled "you don't know a damned thing about me or about Maeve!"

Duncan began advancing "Maeve is the most wonderful woman I've ever met in my life. We were in love, soon to be married. She was mine and now you come here and take her away from me. Well, _sailor_, this is not going to happen! I won't let you deceive her like this"

Sinbad didn't back up, his tone collected yet firm "I'm not deceiving her. I Love her! I really love her. I've loved her since the day I met her, since before I even knew her name. There was something driving me to her. And believe me I'll rather die than hurt her in any way"

Duncan laughed again "You don't even know what love is! You're nothing but a pirate that wants her only for her beauty and her influence. After all she is the niece of a king!"

Sinbad gripped what little control he had left before speaking "You don't know me! I don't care what you think of me but you should trust Maeve's judgment and most of all respect her feelings if you really love her"

The blonde man seemed to explode in anger "She's just confused. You want her but she was mine first…"

Something seemed to flash in Duncan's mind and suddenly his expression changed: he smirked cruelly and took another step forward. When he spoke his voice was low and malicious, his eyes two pools of liquid silver.

"She has been mine and I mean literally. I've had her, sailor, and you can't change that. You can erase the fact that I was her first and that she loved every moment of it!"

Sinbad felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to get away from him or he'd kill him, he no longer could restrain himself, not after this.

Duncan saw his jealousy in his eyes and smirked in triumph. He wanted to make the sailor suffer so he went on, not realizing his mistake until it was too late.

"You know" the blonde said haughtily "She's quite the feisty one!"

Duncan didn't see it coming nor did he even realize that the other man had moved but he definitely felt the explosion of pain when Sinbad's fist connected with his jaw. Hard.

The blonde stumbled back and almost tripped by the force of the blow.

His mouth was filled with the coppery taste of blood and Duncan realized he had to have a split on his lower lip.

He straightened himself slowly, the desire of revenge burning inside of him while the captain stared hard at him, completely taken over by his own anger.

Swords forgotten, they assailed each other, sharing kicks and fists.

The sailor had to admit that Duncan was a valid opponent, he was strong and very agile.

Sinbad could have sworn of hearing someone yelling at them to stop but he was too caught in the fight to care.

He threw a punch in the blonde's stomach knocking the breath out of him. He was fast to recover though and retailed with a powerful kick on Sinbad's side.

All of a sudden the captain could distinctly hear voices shouting at them to stop and before he knew it strong arms caught his waist and held him back from his adversary.

He raised his head to see Doubar and Rongar doing their best to restrain him and looking in front of him he could see two young gentlemen doing the same at the other man.

"Calm down, little brother!" the big man commanded when he tried to break free from his grasp.

"What the hell happened here? I won't allow such behavior in my house!" William's furious voice was like a bucket of cold water for Sinbad and Duncan.

They looked around to find all the guests of the party staring at them like they were two dangerous wild animals.

The two of them had many bruises on their faces, bloody eyes and a lot of places in their bodies were very sore.

William walked to them with rage in his eyes and for a second the thought that Maeve had the same expression on her face whenever she was angry passed through Sinbad's mind.

Maeve's father looked between the two young men "You should be ashamed of yourself! This is not proper behavior for two gentlemen!"

The captain was about to apologize to the older man, when he saw Maeve in a corner, surrounded by Bryn and Anna, with a disappointed expression on her gorgeous face. She looked sadly at him then turned and walked away.

He called her name but she didn't turn back.

**Sooooooooo? What do you say? **


	17. Making up

**Here I am again. Hope you like this one and thank you for your kind reviews. They mean a lot to me:) **

**Ciao!**

**CHAPTER 17: Making up **

Maeve swung open the door of her bedroom and once inside she promptly slammed it close again.

She huffed loudly and formed a huge fireball in her right hand. She threw it into the stone fireplace, reviving the dying flames.

There was a soft knock on the door and after her harsh "Who is it?" Bryn's face appeared in her doorway, followed by Anna's.

"Ehi, are you all right?", the petite sorceress asked closing quietly the door behind them.

Maeve snorted, "No, Bryn, I'm not!" she bellowed. "I swear I'm going to kill those two idiots. I'm sick and tired of this 'I'm the alpha male here' attitude of them. They are grown people and I'm not some pretty prize they can compete for."

Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke with gentle and quiet words "Well, they are both in love with you and they both want you."

"This doesn't justify their stupid behaviors!" the red head snapped.

The other two young women looked at each other at loss for words. An uncomfortable silence stretched for several minutes until Maeve sighed deeply and then spoke again, undeniably calmer than before.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap at you, it just that... I'm very disappointed. I just thought that they were mature enough not to start a fight in the middle of a party and in front of everyone."

"Uhm, I'm not acquainted with Sinbad well enough to judge but I know Duncan, Maeve, as you do. He's not a bad man, that's for sure, but he can really become nasty when he feels threatened by something or someone" Anna replied.

Bryn interceded for her captain, "I wonder what happened to make Sinbad act that way. He usually doesn't react so roughly."

Maeve heaved a tired sigh, "Well, right now I don't really care. I'm exhausted and I just want to change and go to sleep."

Her friends smiled sympathetically at her and after giving her a hug they left.

Maeve firstly took off her boots and jewelry and then pulled the tight dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. She changed into her nightgown and was about to slip under her silky sheets when there was another insistent knocking at her door.

She walked to the entrance of her room and opened it only to come face to face with her sailor.

Maeve grabbed the door and moved to close it in his face, but he was faster and stopped the door with his hand.

"Please, I need to talk to you!" he begged.

"No, Sinbad. Right now I'm too angry to speak with you"

"Maeve, please, I'm sorry" and then he gave her _that_ look. The lost puppy gaze that always made her swoon and melt at his feet.

Damn, she cursed. That look should be illegal!

Maeve rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door letting Sinbad in.

The Captain was no fool. He knew perfectly well that he'd have to measure his words: an angry Maeve was never easy to talk with. When her fiery temper took over she could be unreasonable.

But he was also well aware that she deserved an apology and most of all a good explanation.

She crossed her arms on her chest, showing her annoyance. "Well?" she snapped, "I haven't got all night!"

The young man sighed and took some cautious step toward her "I already had to put up with your parents' wrath. Especially your father's. I'm really sorry for ruining your party!"

"I couldn't care less for that stupid party and you know it!" she half screamed and passed her fingers through her hair in distress.

"Why did you do it? There was really no need, Sinbad. I already told you how I feel, what I want" her voice was no longer angry, only tired.

He touched her arm gently "I know. I tried to control myself, but…"

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

His eyes were unreadable and Maeve thought back at what Bryn had said: start a fight in the middle of a party and in front of so many people. It really was unusual for a man like Sinbad.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Well, Captain, it matters to me!"

He didn't speak and she frowned in confusion. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her.

"Sinbad?" she called gently. He looked down at her as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what Duncan said, I shouldn't have started it and I'm really sorry" he realized his mistake too late.

"So he did tell you something" she pointed a slender finger in the sailor's direction "tell me!" she ordered.

"Maeve, honestly, it…"

"No way, sailor. You're going to tell me this willingly or I'll just put a spell on you that will make you talk. Your choice!"

He looked at her, at her steady and stubborn gaze, and realized that she wasn't kidding. Maeve had every intention to go on with her treat. He didn't want to tell her this because if he knew her well enough, which he did, she'd get either furious or mortified.

What Duncan had told him, about him and Maeve having been intimate, had hurt, more than he could have ever believed. His pride, his jealousy, his possessiveness had taken control of his mind and his actions and Sinbad had reacted with a rage he had never felt before.

Now, with a cold and rational mind, the sailor understood that it had probably been Duncan's intent from the beginning to make him unsure. The thought of his woman in another man's arms made him go mad.

Maeve was waiting for his answer and he willed himself to speak calmly, "Let's just say that he made a not so subtle remark about how much the two of you were…close once."

The sorceress frowned, at first not getting the meaning of his words. But after some seconds her eyes widened in shock, as realization downed upon her.

She blushed deeply and opened her mouth to say something only to realize that for once in her life she was utterly wordless.

"I'm so sorry, Sinbad", she whispered at least, lowering her gaze. "You weren't supposed to find out this way."

He took her chin and gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him again. "It's okay, love. I'm not angry at you."

She sighed, "I know, but it was a vicious thing for him to say."

She burrowed her face in his chest and he held her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you the way I did. I love you!" She murmured against his collarbone and he smiled "I love you too!"

She raised her head and looked at his face: he had a deep cut on his lower lip that was still bleeding a little, a huge bruise was appearing right under his left eye and there were small scratches on his cheeks.

She shook her head, chuckling, "For goodness' sake, look at yourself!" she lightly fingered the cuts on his face.

"It's not that bad...OUCH!" he winced as she touched a rather painful spot.

She bit her lip to stop her smile and kept on trailing her fingers on his face until tiny sparkles of white light erupted from them. Sinbad felt an unusual yet pleasant warmness against his skin. Maeve lowered her hand, now smiling openly.

The sailor turned his head toward a big mirror on the wall and gasped seeing none of his previous wounds: no bruises or cuts left.

He gazed again at his woman in awe but she just shrugged "Magic!"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

Nothing could keep him away from this woman.


	18. Secrets and Surprises

**Hi everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I should be ashamed of myself, I know. :P**

**It's been too long since I've updated this story. It's just that every time I re-read this chapter, I wasn't quite satisfied: it seemed...lacking! **

**So, please, let me know if you like it! **

**Love, **

**Ila.**

CHAPTER 18: Secrets and Surprises

Something was awfully wrong with him and Maeve just knew it!

Call it feminine intuition, or blame it on her magical abilities but she was _sure_ that her Captain was hiding something from her and this thought made her livid.

Four days had passed from the night of the party and Sinbad and Duncan's fight and everything until that moment had been simply perfect.

Nobody had seen Duncan from that night, after he had left the palace in a hurry, and in those days Maeve and her sailor became inseparable, barely spending a moment without each other. They even seemed not to care about the incessant teasing of their friends.

They acted like two lovebirds, walking hand in hand through the gardens, cuddling together in front of the fireplace, teasing each other, laughing and kissing.

Maeve's parents seemed to be elated from their relationship: one evening, at dinner, Ashley surprised everyone asking when they were going to give her a grandchild, making Maeve choke on her soup while Sinbad blushed, clearing his throat self-consciously, and the crew couldn't suppress their uproarious laughter.

But now the redheaded sorceress was seriously worried: Sinbad had acted weirdly all day, avoiding her like she was contagious with some dangerous sickness.

She had tried to speak with him just an hour before but he had nearly run away, stammering like an idiot and making up some feeble excuse about having to leave for a while to check if everything on the Nomad was all right.

He had gone away, living her fuming with anger.

Maeve really didn't know what to make of his behavior: had she done or said something wrong? Was he having second thoughts about them? Did he regret ever having started a love story with her?

She shook her head as to erase those considerations: she knew she was just being paranoid.

She trusted Sinbad, and most of all she loved him.

Something was clearly bothering him and he probably didn't want to make her worry. He would tell her, she reasoned, when he was ready.

§§§§§§§§§

Doubar was sitting at the big table in the kitchens, indulging into the delicious 'snack' the cooks of the palace had kindly prepared for him.

Dermott entered the room and saw the big man surrounded by food.

"Doubar, did you see Sinbad today?" the Irish man asked, "I just saw my little sister walking all alone to her bedroom. She seemed quite upset. Don't tell me they started fighting again!" he chuckled.

Doubar shook his head, chewing noisily before swallowing. "I saw him just an hour ago. He told me he was going to check the ship and that he needed to get something from his cabin. He didn't seem angry or upset, just a little tense."

"Tense?" The younger handsome man furrowed his eyebrows and his friend nodded.

"I know my little brother" Doubar said while grabbing the ale, a small smirk on his face "and he's obviously up to something! No need to worry, though. Whatever it is I'm sure he'll be perfectly able to deal with it on his own"

He then proceeded to take a giant gulp of the strong Irish ale, while Dermott looked at him and realized that maybe the Captain's brother knew more than he was letting on.

§§§§§§§§§

"Where the hell is it?" Sinbad swore, surveying what once was his tidy cabin on the Nomad, now reduced to a mess.

He started roaming through the sea chest near his bunk. Nothing.

He tried looking on his desk and through the many papers scattered on it. Again nothing.

The sailor cursed another time, and made an effort to remember where he could have put 'it'.

He scratched his head and sighed. 'All right, man, think! Where could it be?'

He sometimes liked to take a look at it and last time he had seen _it_ had been some month earlier but he just couldn't seem to bring to his mind where he had placed it then.

He took a seat on his bunk, passing a hand through his brown hair in frustration. He couldn't have lost it, right? Maeve was right when she said that sometimes he was just so mindless.

Maeve, he thought. Sinbad knew she was probably angry with him for his behavior but, really, it was the only way he'd got to get away without too many questions asked.

He didn't want her to suspect something!

He was fairly sure that his brother had an idea of what was going on, even if the Captain didn't have a clue as to how!

A slight smile graced his features. If a part of him was excited from what he planned to do, there was another little part of him that was scared to death. He was aware that it was exactly what he had always wanted, but the question was, did she want the same thing?

He sighed again and raised his head slowly.

Something on a dusty shelf caught his eye and he got up to watch more closely.

He grinned, "There you are!"

He took the small silver box from the shelf and smiled to himself.

It was time to go back to the palace.

§§§§§§§§§

Bryn cleared her throat, a hesitant look on her pretty face.

"Maeve?" she called in her quietest voice.

"What?" the other woman answered absently while cutting brutally the mandrake roots on the countertop in front of her.

The petite sorceress placed a soothing hand on her friend's arm, stilling her movements.

"I'm pretty sure those roots did nothing to deserve this treatment from you" she tried to joke.

Maeve didn't laugh and resumed her work but this time with less violence.

She heaved a deep sigh, "Brewing potions is usually a way to relax for me, but today it doesn't seem to be working".

Bryn nodded, "I'm sure it's nothing, Maeve. Men are weird!" she bit her bottom lip, her eyes suddenly sad "One moment they're all over you and the next they avoid you like a plague!"

The redhead turned to her, hands on her hips "Now, is it still me we're talking about?"

Bryn looked at her friend, "The night of the ball, before all the commotion of the fight, I…well, we, me and your brother, sort of have…a moment…and now he's barely talking to me, and I don't know what to think, maybe he didn't like it, maybe it was too soon, maybe it was my fault and he…"

"Wait, girl, wait!" Maeve stopped her, eyes wide at the news, "What do you mean when you say you had a 'moment'?"

Bryn blushed and smiled a little at the memory, "We kissed!"

Maeve laughed and hugged her friend "I knew it!"

The dark haired woman pulled away, her eyes shining with unshed tears "You don't understand! He hasn't talked to me ever since that kiss and I don't know why…" she sighed, "I'm so stupid! In that moment I really believed he could feel the same but…"

"Bryn!" Maeve interrupted her "Wake up, girl! He does feel the same!"

The other woman started shaking her head but Maeve wouldn't have any of it, "Listen, I know my brother. He plays the role of the confident guy but deep down he's as shy as a little boy!" she chuckled "He's just embarrassed, I guess. You said it earlier: men are weird!"

Bryn still didn't seem to be too convinced but she hadn't the time to reply because of a knock on the door.

The two sorceresses turned to see a smirking Sinbad looking at them, "Did I interrupt something?"

Maeve gave him a cold stare, "Nothing, sailor. Just some girl stuff!"

Sinbad winced at the harsh tone. He wasn't stupid: he knew perfectly well that she was mad at him.

Bryn cleared her throat softly, sensing the tension between the other two, "Well, if don't need me anymore, Maeve, I think I'll just…go" and she left the room, closing the door behind her, aware that the two lovebirds needed some time alone.

'All right, man. Show time!' the sailor thought.

"So" he began, trying to sound casual "what exactly are you doing?"

She looked extremely annoyed but had the kindness to answer to his question, although she pointedly wasn't looking at him.

"Just brewing a potion!" was her curt reply while she added the roots to the mix boiling into a big cauldron.

"I see…" he said. Sighing, he went near her and placed his hands on her shoulders, urging her to turn.

"Listen, love, I…"

"Don't! Don't even start, Sinbad!" she snapped.

"Maeve, honestly, I just want to…" he tried.

"If you needed some space all you had to do was say it!"

"Maeve…"

"But no! You had to ignore me, to avoid me!"

"Love, I'm really sorry about that, but if you could just let me explain…"

"I'd really like to know what was so urgent that had you living…"

"Would you please let me talk, woman?" he finally screamed.

She closed her mouth, glaring at him, arms crossed and waiting for his explanation.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Maeve, believe me! But I assure you I have a good justification".

She merely lifted an eyebrow, "Very well, then. Care to share it with me?"

Sinbad suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Maybe we should go somewhere else. I mean, maybe…"

"No, Sinbad. Nothing is wrong with this place and I want to know NOW!" she replied, a dangerous glint in her hazel eyes.

He sighed deeply, passing a hand through his hair, "All right!" he put a hand into his pocket and took out a silver tiny box. Maeve frowned, "What's that?"

He handed it to her gently, "It's the reason I left today. I had to take that!" She looked at it, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, open it!" he said, a sweet smile on his handsome face.

Maeve gently opened it and gasped. Inside the box there was a golden ring, with a big shining diamond. The gem had a circular shape and was simply stunning.

The sorceress was at loss for words. "It's…beautiful" she managed to stammer.

"You like it?" the sailor asked, "It belonged to my mother. It's one of the few things I've left of her".

He then took it from the box and slipped it carefully on her finger, and then kissed her hand.

"I'm sure she'd be happy knowing that the woman I love is wearing her ring."

A tear rolled down her cheek as understanding hit her and she found herself unable to speak.

He held her left hand, where the ring was now placed, and kneeled in front of her, "Maevelyn O'Connor, love of my life, I really can't image a life without you. I love you, every single expect of you: I love your beauty, your courage, your strength, your cleverness and yes, even your fiery temper. You're the only woman that has ever made me feel this way. We've already wasted so much time because of our stubbornness. I want to wake up every single morning of the rest of my life with you lying beside me, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want us to grow old together and to be always in love as we're now. Maeve, will you marry me?"

She gasped, then smiled and her tears were now falling openly. She looked into his deep blue eyes and barely found the control of her emotions to whisper "Yes, I will!"

He stood, laughing, and kissed her, taking her in his arms and twirling her around.

They pulled apart only when they were breathless, smiling at each other.

"Say it again!" he begged.

She laughed, "I want to marry you!"

He smirked, "Again!"

She rolled her eyes and yelled, "I want to marry you!" She squealed in delight when he once again twirled her around.

Maeve looked at her diamond ring, beaming, and took the back of his head before placing several little kisses all over his face.

"I love you, sailor" she said hugging him.

"I love you too, my sorcerer's apprentice."

**As always, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism…**


End file.
